unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LoverofAllThingsCute/A few Weapon Ideas
So, this post is basically one full of weapon ideas. Most will be ranged, because although I'm female, I'm still quite the gun nut. Here goes~ Ammunition Explanation What with me being quite the gun nut, a lot of weapons will be added. To get an idea of what you should expect to be put into each category, look at these images: civvie ammo.png|Weapon in image: Browning BAR police ammo.png|Weapon in image: MP5-N ranger ammo.png|Weapon in image: AKM military ammo.png|Weapon in image: Mark 23 misc ammo.png|Weapon in image: Mossberg Maverick So, let's get on to it. Civilian Ammo Group Mouser Based off of Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer. German pistol chambered in Mouser ammunition. Sailfish Based off of Marlin 336. American lever-action rifle chambered in Ace ammunition. Safari Based off of Browning BAR. Belgian rifle chambered for Hawkhound ammunition. Annoyed Bull Based off of Taurus Raging Bull. Brazilian revolver chambered for Magnum ammunition. Desert Falcon Unturned 2.0's Desert Falcon (Classic). Israeli handgun chambered for Magnum ammunition. Paratrooper Based off of M1 Carbine. American carbine chambered for Trooper ammunition. Lawman Based off of Colt SAA Artillery. American revolver chambered for Lawman ammunition. Can fire .410-Bore Shells. Police Ammo Group Swissgewehr Unturned 2.0's Swissgewehr. Swiss rifle chambered for Military ammunition. Zubr Based off of CZ-75. Czech pistol chambered for Cobra ammunition. Amphibian Based off of suppressed variants of the Ruger MK-II. American integrally-suppressed pistol chambered for Pest Ammunition. Peacemaker Already on Nelson's list, I know. Based off of MP5-N. German SMG chambered for Peacemaker ammunition. Arctic SWAT Based off of AWP. British sniper rifle chambered for SWAT ammunition. Can accept muzzle attachments. Proninety Unturned 2.0's Proninety (Classic). Belgian SMG chambered for Proninety ammunition. Minininety Based off of FN Five-Seven. Belgian pistol chambered for Mini ammunition. Commando Based off of Hezi SM-1. Israeli carbine chambered for Trooper ammunition. Specops Based off of SOCOM16. American sniper rifle chambered for Military ammunition. Uzy Unturned 2.0's Uzy. Israeli SMG chambered for Cobra ammunition. Outfield Unturned 2.0's Outfield. British rifle chambered for Outfield ammunition. Ranger Ammo Group Dragon Based off of QBZ-95. Chinese bullpup assault rifle chambered for Ranger ammunition. Pepesha Based off of PPSh-41. Russian SMG chambered for Pepesha ammunition. Krupnokaliberniy Based off of OSV-96. Russian sniper rifle chambered for Grizzly ammunition. Folds in half for easy storage. Mokarev Based off of Makarov PM. Russian pistol chambered for Mokarev ammunition. Monkey Zub Based off of AK-101. Russian assault rifle chambered for Military ammunition. Ginkgo Based off of Zhongzheng Rifle. Chinese sniper rifle chambered for Ginkgo ammunition. Obrezov Based off of SKS. Russian rifle chambered for Ranger ammunition. Chernov Based off of VKS Vychlop. Russian integrally-suppressed sniper rifle chambered for Chernov ammunition. Military Ammo Group Eaglerazer Based off of M60. American machine gun chambered for Military ammunition. Kriegsgewehr Based off of MG3. German machine gun chambered for Military ammunition. Mack Based off of MAC-11. American machine pistol chambered for Mack ammunition. Onryou Based off of Minebea PM9. Japanese SMG chambered for Cobra ammunition. Operator Based off of Mark 23. German integrally-suppressed pistol chambered for Colt ammunition. Thunderclap Based off of Battlefield: Hardline's .300 Knockout. Canadian integrally-suppressed sniper rifle chambered for Honeybadger ammunition. Samokres Based off of HS2000. Croatian pistol chambered for Sig ammunition. Misc. Ammo Group Noobtoob Based off of CM79. Attachment for Military-group assault rifles. American grenade launcher attachment. Uses Launcher Grenades and Launcher Smoke Grenades. Groza Based off of GP-30. Attachment for Ranger-group assault rifles. Russian grenade launcher attachment. Uses Launcher Grenades and Launcher Smoke Grenades. Leopard Based off of MAG-7. South African shotgun chambered for Shells. Taiga Based off of Vepr. Russian shotgun chambered for Shells. Bootleg Unturned 2.0's Lever Action (Classic). Italian shotgun chambered for 20-Gauge Shells. More info is coming soon, people. :3 Category:Blog posts